


“Sorry to say you’re stuck with me then.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Gun Violence, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "opie imagine where you two are having some problems and have an argument at the clubhouse and later he finds out you got shot in a drive by at the clubhouse. He sits by you in the hospital and he’s really scared of losing you like he did Donna"





	“Sorry to say you’re stuck with me then.”

“Why do you have to be like this!?”

“I don’t know, why do you have to be such an asshole?”

You and Opie both stared at each other with fire in your eyes, your chests heaving in anger. The fighting was old, the both of you arguing and not even remembering why at this point, but that wasn’t enough to get either of you to stop. Things had been rocky for a while, both of you irritable and defensive, arguments spurring from the simplest of things. You had a vague recollection that this one was about him not liking how much you were drinking but you couldn't say for sure. The pounding of your enraged heart in your ears was making it hard to think. 

“Maybe I wouldn't be an asshole if I could have a simple conversation with my Old Lady without her being piss drunk!”

“And maybe I wouldn’t drink so much if I didn’t have to try and forget how shitty of a boyfriend I have that can’t pay any attention to me.”

You could feel the regret coursing through your veins the moment the words left your mouth but it was too late. You knew it was below the belt, but it was the truth. Weeks of keeping your feelings to yourself and drowning out the neglect with booze had finally taken its toll. It was the truth, but it didn’t make you feel any better when you saw the look of hurt flash across his eyes. Before you knew it though, his shoulders fell from their defensive position, a look of resignation on his face before he nodded slowly. 

“Yeah.”

No other words were exchanged as he walked across his dorm, snatching his wallet from the desk and hooking it to his chain as he brushed passed you and walked out of his own room, leaving you standing there feeling remorseful and powerless. Blowing out a harsh breath, you closed your eyes and tossed yourself down onto the bed. You hated fighting like this but if there was anything you hated more, it was feeling ignored. Opie barely came home to you anymore, always caught up in the club. Even on his days off or when he got a little bit of time to himself, it never seemed to be spent with you. 

And so for the last week, the bottle had become your friend, your companion, your refuge. 

Now all the sudden Opie wanted to point fingers and say that your drinking was the problem and you weren’t having it. With a sigh, you sat back up and took a couple of deep breaths to compose yourself before you went back out into the main hall of the clubhouse. You knew whoever was out there had heard your little disagreement with Opie and you were just hoping that one on mentioned it. 

You legs carried you out of the room and out to the bar while your head was in a haze, Chibs giving a warm smile as you parked yourself beside him. 

“How’re ya doing lass?”

“Eh. I’ve had better days.”

Chibs nodded and gave a small chuckle.

“I’d offer ya a shot but after that little spat, I’d say maybe that’s not a great idea.”

The noise you made was somewhere between a laugh and a sob and Chibs reached over, throwing an arm around you. 

“Hey now, none of that. He’s just got a lot on his plate. We all do. This cartel shite if getting to use and he doesn’t want to bring that home to you. He’s just frustrated. He doesn’t mean to be so hard on ya.”

You nodded, knowing he was right and sniffed, willing the tightness in your throat to go away. 

"He’s right. I’m right too though.”

Chibs laughed alongside you and nodded in agreement. 

“Why don’t you go and get some water.”

It wasn’t half bad of an idea. Standing up from the bar stool, you slowly made your way into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. The bottle was barely against your lips when you heard the squealing of tires outside. Everything after that was a blur. The gunshots, the yelling, the sounds of glass shattering, the agonizing sting in your side. Your body dropped down to the floor in both fear and pain and you curled up within yourself, tucked against the legs of the counter as you could hear screams and hollering from the main hall. then just as quickly as it had started, it was done, an eerie silence falling over the whole clubhouse. There was a good couple of seconds where it felt as if time stood still before the screech of tires was heard again. the truck pulling out of the lot. 

You tried to stand but the seering burn in your side stopped you. Looking down, you could see the unmistakable hole from a bullet in your side and cursed. The tip of a towel was hanging down off the edge of the counter and you yanked it down, balling it up and pressing it firmly over the hole, despite the agony you felt. It was only one gunshot wound but the blood was flowing in abundance and for the first time in your life, you were happy to hear the sound of police sirens in the distance. 

The sound of crunching glass hit your ears as it broke beneath Chibs’ boots, his eyes frantic as they searched the kitchen and landed on you. 

“Y/N!" 

His eyes were wide as they saw all the blood, his hands pressing over yours harshly to keep the pressure. He apologized as you grit your teeth and hissed, the pain making you see black spots in your vision. Or maybe it was the blood loss. You were sure it was probably a mix of both as the black spots slowly began to get bigger, the outsides or your peripheral dimming as Chibs scooped his arms under your chest, holding you to him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The brightness of the overhead light made your headache almost as much as your side as you opened your eyes. There was a slight gasp beside you, your mind now aware of the hand that was holding yours tightly. As your eyes began to adjust, a hand came up and pressed against your cheek, caressing you. Finally, Opie came into view and you smiled softly, leaning further into his hand. He brought his head down and pressed his lips to your hand, kissing your knuckles and the back of your hand repeatedly. Your voice was scratchy as you spoke. 

"Hi babe.”

Opie stayed quiet as he pressed a couple more kisses to your hand, coming to rest his own cheek against your hand all while he stared up at you. 

“Hi.”

“Look, about what I said-”

“Hush.”

He sat up slowly and used his fingers to rake through your hair. 

“You don’t have to apologize. That’s old shit. Just relax.”

You gave a soft nod and rested your head back against the mattress, letting your eyes slip closed. They opened back up though as Opie spoke again. 

“I was so scared that I was gonna lose you. I wasn’t that far away so I heard all the shots. I knew they came from something automatic and I knew it was happening back at the clubhouse. I just knew. When I saw you and all that blood…" 

He trailed off as his eyes began to water and he swallowed around a tight throat. 

"I thought I was gonna lose you like I lost Donna. I couldn’t go through that again. I can’t lose you.”

It was your turn to reach out now, your hand caressing his beard. 

“You’re not gonna lose me. I might take some time to get back on my feet and be back to normal, but I ain't going anywhere.”

His smile was genuine as he nodded, squeezing your hand again. 

“Dr. said it missed any vital organs. It’ll have a decent scar and you won't be able to move right for a while but he said you’ll be alright.”

“Sorry to say you’re stuck with me then.”

Opie’s eyes were full of love as he looked you over. 

“Sounds fine to me.”


End file.
